An example of a tool holder, in which tool-holding means for detachably securing a tool is provided on a distal-end side and a shank part to be mounted on a spindle of a machine tool is provided on a proximal-end side, is one that is disclosed in Patent Citation 1.
In recent years, materials known as difficult-to-machine materials are entering use in a variety of fields. In an instance in which a machine tool of above description is used to machine a difficult-to-machine material, depending on machining conditions, the vibration of a tool during machining may increase, resulting in a deterioration in the surface roughness of a machined surface or damage to the tool itself.
There have been proposed techniques in which an anti-vibration member is internally provided within a tool holder and vibration is minimized, as disclosed, e.g., in Patent Citations 2 and 3.